Masa-masa SMA
by aksdal
Summary: Drabble singkat para Vocaloid dan Utauloid di masa SMA. (CH 2 Update.)
1. chapter 1

Masa-masa SMA

Yamaha Crypton Media.

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Garing, dll.

Note : penggunaan bahasa sehari-hari.

#01

Seisi kelas 10-A heboh setelah kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru. Murid baru tersebut berdiri dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan mampu membuat para kaum adam klepek-klepek melihat dirinya. Maklum, karena murid baru tersebut adalah perempuan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Ucap guru yang berdiri disamping murid tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Gumi, umurku 16 tahun. Aku pindahan dari SMA 2 XXX. Hobiku bernyanyi..."

Belum selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, seorang gadis berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah kau suka Kpop?" Tanyanya To The Point.

Miku tersenyum geli dan tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Puas dengan tertawanya, Gumi mengatur nafasnya dan menjawab jawaban gadis tersebut dengan, "Maaf, aku lebih suka dangdut ketimbang Kpop."

Seketika semua laki-laki dikelas berteriak kencang. Ada yang menangis bahagia, ada yang sujud syukur, ada juga yang mematung, dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Yosssshhhaaaa, Calon biduan BossQue."

"Asek asek joss."

"Oh mak... Aku ingin menikahinya."

"Nyanyi donk neng!"

"Eaaa... Buka sitik cosss..."

Itulah ekspresi sebagian para laki-laki. Sementara dari kubu perempuan...

"Masukan dia dalam blacklist."

"Jangan temani dia, seleranya rendah."

"..." Abaikan yang satu ini, karena dirinya tengah tidur pula dikelas.

#02

Jam kosong di kelas 10 :

"Dimana nih gurunya? Udah 15 menit nih!"

"Tau nih, kan capek-capek udah ngerjain PR."

"Bentar, gw panggil dulu gurunya." Len berlari ke kantor dengan semangat yang amat membara.

Jam kosong di kelas 11 :

"aaaahhhhh gabud... Guru gak masuk." Ucap Yohio dengan malasnya.

Anak perempuan berkumpul dikelompaknya masing-masing, ada yang belajar, ada yang ngobrol, ada juga yang lagi nobar DraKor.

Yuuma yang merupakan ketua kelas 11-B menghela nafas panjang, setelah itu ia berdiri dari kursinya. Yohio yang melihat Yuuma hendak pergi langsung menarik lengan baju sohibnya tersebut. "Mau kemana lu?"

"Ke Kantor, manggil pak Shion."

"Udahlah biarin aja, nanggung setengah jam lagi istirahat, mending pijet badan gw sini."

Yohio langsung dihadiahi tendangan dari Yuuma tepat di pinggangnya.

Jam kosong di kelas 12 :

" _Savage_."

"Duh, kapan sih dapet nomor 6."

"Aaaahhh jancuk, dikit lagi _Chicken Lunch_ tuh."

"Ah elu sih Noob."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Eh guys, lu tau gak, Si A dari kelas sebelah katanya suka sama si B dari ... loh."

"Mau dipanggil gak nih gurunya?"

"Gak usah, ngapain belajar."

"Tau, gw udah pintar ini."

#03

"Eh cuk, Madrid seri ama Barcelona semalem."

"Dah tau gw."

"Golnya Messi kontroversi itu, Suarez narik kakinya Varane, harusnya Foul itu."

"Noob, masa lawan 10 pemain seri."

"Udah-udah, dari pada si Gumiya, tim kesayangannya kalah."

"Bacot lu To(Baca : Rinto)."

Len, 16 tahun, Otaku, Tidak suka olahraga, Hanya bisa duduk termenung mendengar obrolan hangat teman-temannya.

#04

Inilah yang dilakukan Ted setiap hari.

Bangun tidur : Absen harian.

Sarapan : Ranking.

Dijalan menuju sekolah : Ranking.

Sampai disekolah : Ranking.

Jamkos : Ranking.

Istirahat : Makan sambil ngeRank.

Ada guru ngajar : Ranking diem-diem/ngumpet-ngumpet sambil lirik-lirik keguru.

Waktu pulang : Ranking.

Makan malam : Ranking.

Sebelum tidur : Ranking.

Note : Game yang dimainkan adalah Mobel sisanya kalian pasti tau apa judulnya.

#05

Alasan Rin untuk masuk ke Ekskul Klub jepang adalah :

5% ingin belajar bahasa jepang.

5% untuk ngerjain PR Bahasa jepang.

90% ingin punya temen Otaku, apalagi Fujoshi.

\--

Ini adalah Fict yang kebanyakan berasal dari masa lalu saya saat SMA (w baru lulus tahun ini XD). Untuk yang Nomor 5 itu adalah hasil survei yang saya lakukan ke temen-temen, Senpai serta kouhai gw di Ekskul jepun. Dan hasilnya sama seperti diatas (Note : Ini untuk kaum Cewek.)

Mohon direviewnya


	2. chapter 2

Masa-masa SMA 2

Yamaha Crypton Media.

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Garing, dll.

Note : Latar tempat Indonesia dan menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari.

#06

Ada acara kelas, Uang kas dipakai.

Ada acara sekolah, Uang kas dipakai.

Ingin memberikan bingkisan keteman yang sedang sakit, Uang kas dipakai.

Beli perlengkapan kelas, Uang kas dipakai.

Giliran dipinta Uang kas, Gumiya dan Len telah lari keluar kelas sebelum Lily sang bendahara kelas keliling kelas untuk menagih. Sementara Nigaito berkata ke Lily akan membayarnya besok, dan masih banyak alasan murid-murid lainnya untuk menghindar dari yang namanya "Bayar Kas."

#07

"Oi guys, si Pico pake sepatu baru." Teriak Nero dengan lantangnya.

Dan seketika itu juga sepatu baru Pico menjadi sasaran injakan teman-temannya.

#08

Hal yang dibenci oleh murid-murid saat Upacara bendera hari Senin :

Cuaca yang cerah.

Amanat pembina Upacara yang memakan banyak waktu.

Hal yang disukai oleh murid-murid saat Upacara bendera hari Senin :

Cuaca yang mendung, apalagi kalau sudah ada rintik-rintik hujan. Lebih bagus kalau hujan deras.

Amanat pembina Upacara yang amat singkat.

#09

30 menit Amanat dari Pembina Upacara.

"Sekian Amanat singkat dari saya..."

"Singkat ndasmu." Gerutu Kaito.

5 menit Amanat dari Pembina Upacara.

"Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, sekian dan terima kasih." Ucap Pak Shion selaku Pembina hari ini.

Seketika suara tepuk tangan dan siulan memenuhi seisi lapangan.

#10

Dikantor, Pak Kiyo kini sedang memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas Ulangan muridnya.

Nama : Rin

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penegakkan HAM di Indonesia?

[Menurut saya penegakkan HAM dinegara ini masih kurang aktif. Buktinya masih banyak kasus diluar sana yang sudah jelas melanggar HAM, sedangkan para aparat diluar sana lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan ucapan manis mereka untuk pemilu nanti ketimbang menyelesaikan kasus diluar sana.]

"Hmmm... Bagus juga." Pak Kiyo menaruh kembali lembar jawaban milik Rin, lalu ia mengambil lembar baru.

Nama : Mikuo

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penegakkan HAM di Indonesia?

[Lah apa urusannya sama saya? Sayang pelajar, saya mah gak ada urusan sama yang namanya HAM.]

Pak Kiyo menaruh lembar milik Mikuo dengan lesu, lalu ia memasang Face Palm.

#11

Avanna Berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan senyuman yang indah. Setiap orang yang menyapanya akan ia sapa dengan ramah, tak terkecuali dengan guru. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Tadi aku disuruh ngapain ya?" Avanna kembali lari kearah kelasnya.

Avanna, lupa kalau dirinya disuruh Yuuma untuk mengambil Absen kelas di TU.

#12

Hari ini, kelompok Leon akan melakukan kerja kelompok dirumah Akaito. Niatnya sih begitu, pada akhirnya.

"Oi Aka, curang lu, De Gea lu pindahin." Umpat Lui.

"Suka-suka gua dong, PS gua ini." Timpal Akaito.

"Eh, Cupnya mau full Tim, apa 1 Tim 1 Timnas?" Sahut Luki.

"Serah lu dah Ki." Jawab Akaito dengan entengnya.

Sementara itu Leon hanya bisa menahan amarah sambil mengetik Power Pointnya sendirian.

#13

Inilah persentase murid-murid di kelas 11-B

40% Gamer.

25% Penyuka Drakor dan Kpop.

15% Suka dengan hal yang kejepang-jepangan.

14% Normal.

1% Penyuka serial India.

Sial untuk Rie karena hanya dirinya seorang yang menyukai serial India dikelasnya.

#14

"Oliver, Mabar kuy." Ajak Rei dengan senangnya.

"Kuylah." Oliver mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari dalam saku celananya.

Rei mengusap-usap pahanya sambil menatap Oliver dengan manja. "Annnuu...eemmm... Hotspotin dong."

Oliver menatap Rei dengan Tajam.

#15

Sekarang Oliver dan Rei sedang Bermain bersama. Oliver tampak santai-santai saja saat bermain, namun tidak dengan Rei.

"Ah sialan, Lag banget. Sinyalnya Sompret nih." Gerutu Rei dengan kencangnya.

Oliver menghela nafas. "Udah numpang, protes lagi. Nih anak gak ada terima kasihnya pisan." Umpat Oliver dalam hati.

\--

Ya segini aja dulu Drabble Masa-masa SMA. Untuk poin kesebalas itu bener-bener pernah saya alami, sering malah. Jalan keliling sekolah, pas di tengah jalan lupa mau ngapain XD.

Tunggu kelanjutannya Yo o


End file.
